onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hobi Hobi no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Sugar }} The Hobi Hobi no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform living people into toys , and erase memories of their existence from others. It has a secondary side effect of granting the eater eternal youth. "Hobi" comes from , the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "hobby". It was eaten by Sugar. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit's power is that it allows the user to transform people into toys by touching them, while also erasing people's memories of their existence; the erasure effect is instantaneous, as even spectators who witness first hand the transformation instantly forget the victims' existence, instead believing the toy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Although the toys remember themselves, they do not remember anyone else that has been turned to toys as well. Upon transforming a person into a toy, the user must manually create a contract with the victims, forcing them to follow every order given at that point, against their will. The victims who became toys are considered inorganic and are vulnerable to the likes of the Pamu Pamu no Mi, as well as suffering from the deterioration from strain to their inorganic bodies, leading to easier breakdown. Once a toy has died, they cannot turn back to human. Another effect of this fruit is that it halts the user's aging process upon consumption, effectively granting eternal youth. This effect applies to those turned into toys as well, as they do not age beyond the point they were turned into toys, as seen with Kyros who remains the same age and state he was when first transformed, despite 10 years having passed. Knocking the user unconscious will cancel out all the transformation and memory modification effects. Also, despite the memory erasure being powerful, it does not affect physical evidence of those transformed such as an inscribed name or an engraved statue, and highly perceptive individuals can pinpoint that something is amiss, even if they cannot acknowledge what it is. As the contract must be manually created after the transformation, if the user cannot make the contract then the toy will still retain their own free will. Also, despite being bound by the contract, the toys can circumvent it via loopholes, allowing them to act against certain conditions. On top of that, the opponent will not transform unless the user touches them with their hand and their hand only, as Nico Robin was turned into a toy only when Sugar brushed her fingers against her sprouted hand. However being touched by Sugar's hands does not guarantee being transformed as when Sugar forced the tatababasco-laced grape down Usopp's throat he did not transform. A possible weakness is since the aging process stops the moment the fruit is consumed, the user's age at the moment of consumption may be taken into consideration for the rest of their lives, seen when the current user, Sugar, is in the form of a little girl who is underestimated do to her stature. The user is also susceptible to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Sugar uses her powers to transform the citizens of Dressrosa and losers of the Corrida Colosseum into toys by simply touching them. After turning them into toys the user forms a contract with them which forces them into various conditions, such as, never to harm humans and always obey the members of the Donquixote family, in order to serve as slave labor for the Donquixote Pirates' underground trades. The toys, in turn, have all memories of their existence forgotten by any who knew of them, even of each other. As such, the power is known by its victims as the . Sugar also gained eternal youth, not having aged for at least ten years, since she first arrived to Dressrosa. Named Techniques * : Sugar moves her hands fast in order to touch multiple targets and by calling out Little Black Bears she determines that all targets will take such form. This was first seen used against many Tontatta Kingdom Dwarves. * : After changing a target into a toy Sugar sets specific rules that the toy must obey. This was first seen binding Cavendish to her command. Trivia * This Devil Fruit is so far the only known to grant four, albeit completely unrelated abilities: the ability to transform people into toys, erasing the familiarity with anyone that knew them, controlling their actions, and halting the user's aging process. * The orders Sugar issues after transforming a target into a toy may be a nod to Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. Category:Paramecia References Site Navigation fr:Hobi Hobi no Mi it:Hobi Hobi Category:Paramecia